LOTM: Silence Reigns S6 Finale/Transcript
(In the middle of the street, Alex is seen being thrown by Carnage as Jack runs up and rams his fist into Carnage's stomach) Jack: DIE ASSHOLE!! (Jack hits Carnage with a fireball, causing him to stumble back) Carnage: Oooooh now that hurt! But only for a second! (Carnage uppercuts Jack as he lands on the ground. Erin then runs up and helps him up) Erin: Are you okay?! Jack: Yeah I'm fine. But this fight isn't going as planned. Erin: Definitely. He's stronger than I thought. Carnage: Why thank you! Jack: There's gotta be backup here. Miles! (Miles looks down from a rooftop) Jack: Our numbers aren't gonna work against him! Find something or someone around here that can help us distract this thing! Miles: Got it! I'll start swinging now! Erin: Hurry! (Miles swings off deeper into the city as Carnage watches) Carnage: So you're sending your friend off alone? With that, you've just made your job a lot harder. Alex: I wouldn't think as much. Every world's got their heroes Cletus. Carnage: You sure about that? Alex: Certain of it. (Alex glares at Carnage. It then cuts to Ray who slowly begins to approach a distracted Rayla) Ray: R....Rayla...? Are you okay? Rayla: *Looks at Ray in surprise* !! Ray: Rayla. Please listen its- Rayla: YOU!! YOU HURT ME!! STAY AWAY!! (Rayla tries to make a run for it) Ray: RAYLA! *Chases after her* Alex: *Sees Rayla running* Crap! She's getting away! Guys hold off Carnage! *Goes after Rayla* Erin: Alex wait! Carnage: Oh that fool is begging to be lunch! (Alex runs after Ray and Rayla) Alex: Ray where are you two going?! Ray: I'm not letting her get away! Not again! Alex: Then I guess I got no choice! RAYLA!! (Rayla stops running and sees Alex) Rayla: Alex...… Alex: That's right. You want to eat me right? Then come and get me! Rayla: ALEX!!! (Alex starts running as Rayla gives chase. Ray then starts to run after Rayla) Ray: Where are we taking her?! Alex: Find an alleyway or something! We need to trap her in! Ray: Got it! (Erin is seen turning her Dragon Armor as she and the others fight Carnage) Carnage: You plan on freezing me kid!? Erin: Well it will be a good to keep in place when we finish you off! Carnage: Come try it! (Meanwhile Tom is seen fighting Otto) Tom: You were a genius Doc! I can't believe what you've been reduced to! Otto: Gientra has shown me the way Tom! Something YOU would never understand! Tom: And now you find yourself in monster infested woods fighting the ONE man who believed in you! Otto: LIAR!! (Otto tries to grab Tom with his tenticles but Tom grabs them) Tom: You saved my life! Gave me a second chance at being a hero! You were MY hero! Otto: STOP!! TALKING!!! (Electro is shooting electricity at the others) Electro: YOu guys are gonna pay for what you did! Zulu: What we did?! You were the ones that got Vulture involved in your little group! Electro: And now you're all gonna die for your friend's mistake! Zulu: Try us Max! (Omega jumps and smacks Electro over to a tree he stops before hitting it and fires more electricity. However Tenya jumps up and kicks him away) (Back with Alex, he is still being chased by Rayla) Rayla: ALEX!!! Alex: Goddamn I thought she was so determined! What makes this girl what to eat me so much!? Ray: I don't know! You've done something to set her off! Alex: BUT WHAT?! Rayla: You're....MINE!! (Alex turns into an alleyway before Rayla pounces him onto the ground) Alex: OW!! Ray: Alex! Rayla: No... More... ESCAPE!!! (Rayla stands up and her tendrils wrap around Alex) Alex: GRN!!! Rayla: Now... You- Alex: NOT THIS TIME RAYLA!! (Alex blasts himself free from Rayla's attack before Ray moves in and knocks Rayla to the ground) Alex: Now Ray! (Ray appears in front of Rayla and grabs her in a bear hug) Ray: NO MORE RAYLA!! Rayla: LET!! GO!!! YOU- *Eyes open wide and starts to scream in pain* Ray: Its working! (Rayla is seen struggling harder to escape Ray who starts to lose his grip) Ray: Can't.... Hold her!! (At that moment Alex gets behind Rayla, grabs her head and uses his powers on her) Alex: I'll try and calm her down! You need to get that connection back up Ray! Ray: I'm trying! This virus is really keeping her in! Alex: Then I'll help out! (As Alex uses his power, a light appears on Rayla's forehead and the light connects to Ray's forehead. He to groan in pain) Alex: Ray?! Ray: Its.... Its working! I can... Feel... Rayla's…. Pain! Alex: Just hold it! HOLD IT!! (Rayla Ray and Alex all let out loud screams and after a moment, everything goes black. Inside a black void, a human Rayla is seen sitting down, hugging her knees) Rayla:...…. (Suddenly a bright light appears) Rayla: *Looks up* Huh? (A human Ray and Alex walk down with Alex lighting the way) Ray: Rayla? Is that you? Rayla: R....Ray...? (Rayla slowly gets up and walks toward Ray) Rayla: Is... Is it really you? Ray: Its me sister. We're back together. Rayla: *Starts to tear up* I... I've been alone in here for so long.... Ray: *Grabs Rayla's shoulder* We'll NEVER be separated again. I promise. Alex: We'll make sure of it. (Rayla looks up at Alex before she looks over at Ray and hugs him crying) Rayla: *Crying* Never leave me again! You hear me!? Never again! Ray: *Hugs Rayla tearing up* Never. (Alex smiles at the two hugging as he lights up the whole black void. Suddenly scene changes to cyborg Ray gently hugging a Targhul Rayla. After a few moments they break apart) Rayla: R...Ray? Is... Is that you? Ray: Yeah its me sis. Rayla: Wha… What happened to you? You're all metal. *Looks at herself* Huh?? What happened to me?! Ray: Otto got to you and infected you. I was abducted by Ultron and stuck into this metal body. Alex: We helped Ray get his revenge, and we're ready to help you get yours on the Targhul that did this to you. Rayla: R-Really??? Alex: Always. Rayla:... What can we do? Alex: We gotta go back to Carnage! Ray: Let's go then! (Meanwhile Carnage breaks more ice) Carnage: You're getting weaker Erin! Seems that armor does more harm than good! (Carnage runs up and slashes Erin's arm open before he kicks her in the back) Carnage: No, more like you're just untrained with it! Erin: D-Dammit...! Jack: ERIN!! (Jack runs up as his metal arm turns orange from heat) Jack: GET AWAY FROM HER!! (Jack punches Carnage, burning his flesh as he's knocked away) Carnage: Damn kid! YOU'RE BLOOD WILL STAIN THE STREETS OF THIS CITY!! (Carnage fires a tendril that cuts Jack's shoulder before smacking him into a wall) Carnage: AHAHAHA!! No one can stop me now! HAHAHA!! NO ONE!!! Jack: Dammit Miles.....Where the hell are you...? Carnage: NOW! TIME TO- (Suddenly Carnage is punched by Izuku who knocks him into a wall) Erin: Deku! Jack: When did you get here!? Izuku: I had to be here! To help finish Carnage off once and for all! Carnage: Well well! Look who decided to come! (Carnage stands back up) Carnage: The kid who rejected the truth! Izuku: Sorry Carnage, but I don't remember murder being the answer to everyone's problems! Carnage: It answers mine boy! Izuku: Well one way or another, it ends now! Alex: Well said Deku! (Carnage and the others look to see Alex arrive with the Twins) Carnage: What's this now!? Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 6 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Finales